


The One With Frank Jr.

by sozimgay



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, i really outdid myself with this one, what can i say im a kinky bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozimgay/pseuds/sozimgay
Summary: timmy is a hoe for rough sex and would you look at that? so is armie.





	The One With Frank Jr.

Timothée had somehow ended up in Armie’s hotel room. It always happened one way or another. Late nights during the press tour, having grown so close over the Call Me By Your Name shoot, the two spent in each other’s company… usually fucking. Tim and Armie had been at it for some time now, sneaking touches under the table during panels and drunken hookups in less than desirable bathroom stalls during bar nights with the traveling crew until their fateful rushed first fuck in the alley just about a month ago. 

While Timothée was ecstatic about the trajectory of his relationship with Armie, he couldn’t help but feel nervous opening up to Armie when it came to their sex life. The development was relatively new, and it was Armie. Timmy couldn’t afford to fuck it all up by getting too weird too fast. Still, he would find himself wistfully daydreaming about being mercilessly handled by Armie, maybe with his wrists bound behind his back, maybe with Armie forcing his head down into the couch cushions while he did it…

Timmy snapped out of his fantasy and came back to his body, which seemed to be a little floaty. Him and Armie had been smoking while halfway paying attention to old Friends reruns on the hotel TV for quite some time now. It was the one where Phoebe was meeting her brother for the first time and his only interest was arson. Or maybe that was the episode before that. Timmy couldn’t remember. 

Armie was sitting to his left, part way through a third joint. Timmy peeked over at him as he carefully took a long hit, letting the smoke float out of his mouth instead of blowing it out as usual. Tim was sort of entranced, feeling like it was a gift to be able to sit there and observe someone so unconsciously beautiful. Armie caught Timothée’s glance and cracked a smile. “Have you been looking at me this entire time?” 

Timmy gave a tiny smile and slight nod, too high to feel all the way embarrassed. Armie held the joint out to him with a raised eyebrow. Tim graciously accepted it, feeling as if he could continue doing this for the rest of his life: floating, inwardly beaming at Armie, sharing an experience so lovely, so easy. It was always easy with Armie.

Timmy was sitting cross legged on the bed, giggling at one of Chandler’s lines with the smoking joint dangling from his fingers. “Can I tell you something?” Tim followed the sound to Armie, who was still grinning at him. “Mhmm,” Tim looked at him and was unable to keep from laughing for some reason. Everything was just so funny.

Armie turned towards him. “You are so fucking adorable.” He placed a hand on Timmy’s chest and pushed him down onto the mattress, climbing on top of him. “Really?” Timothée asked, surprised by the feeling of Armie’s lips pressed to his neck as his hands immediately slid under Tim’s shirt. “Yes, really,” Armie claimed as he kissed Timmy, first gently, before dropping the act. He very quickly discovered he wasn’t really in the mood to be sweet.

The two became heated in a matter of minutes, all roaming hands and sloppy kisses and exposed skin. Timmy had made his way on top and tugged at Armie’s hair as he sucked a hickey onto the base of his neck, hearing Armie let out a small “fuck.” He made his way downwards, making a point to bring his tongue to one of Armie’s nipples, knowing how much Armie liked that. The blonde responded by fisting his hands in Timmy’s hair. He was trying not to be too rough, but god, with a mouth like that, kissing and licking and sucking and biting all over his body, Armie wasn’t sure how long he could play nice.

Timothée left a trail of open mouthed kisses down Armie’s stomach until he was met with the waistband of Armie’s boxer briefs. He wanted to try something. Timmy brought his mouth over Armie’s cock, applying light pressure through his underwear. Tim wrapped his lips around the tip and registered Armie’s breath hitching and felt his hands grasp even tighter to his curls, gently pulling him closer. He kept at it for a bit before Armie told him to “stop being a piece of shit.” 

Timmy laughed and pulled away, catching sight of the large wet patch on Armie’s underwear and immediately feeling that go straight to his dick. Armie hurriedly removed his last item of clothing and guided Timothée’s face to his, forcing their lips together. He needed something. Armie propped himself up on his elbows as Timmy quickly went back to sucking Armie’s cock, licking a flat stripe from the base to the tip before taking the entire length into his mouth, closing his lips around it.

Armie couldn’t help but let out a small grunt as Timothée sucked him off. Of course it was fantastic, but he still felt it wasn’t enough. Armie wanted to fucking have him. He wanted to rip him apart. He wanted Timmy to be his. 

Armie held Timmy’s head still and thrusted up into his mouth, holding the position for a few seconds as he felt the head of his cock brush the back of Timothée’s throat. Armie pulled all the way out, unable to hold in a desperate moan as he felt his cock twitch. Timmy whimpered just the slightest bit as Armie fell out of his mouth. He liked feeling like he had just been used. 

If Timmy wasn’t so high, he wouldn’t have finally had the courage to tell Armie to do it again.

If Timmy wasn’t so high, he wouldn’t have ended up on his knees as Armie leaned against the wall, yanking Timmy onto and off of his cock like a fucking rag doll. Timmy kept his jaw slack and his tongue on the underside of Armie’s cock as Armie bucked up into his mouth, unable to stay patient and gentle. Timothée wasn’t even aware of the lengths Armie would go to for his mouth. Timothée wasn’t even aware of how desperate Armie had been for him since the moment he first laid eyes on him. Timothée wasn’t even aware of how badly Armie wanted to destroy him, first carefully taking him apart piece by piece, then becoming agitated and ruining him all at once. 

“Okay, I don’t think I can stand anymore,” Armie held Timmy’s head an arm’s length away, completely out of breath. Timmy nodded and Armie shakily flopped onto the bed, lying on his back. 

Timothée crawled in between Armie’s legs. “Are we good to keep going?”

“Please,” Armie said as Timmy wrapped his hand around Armie’s cock, lazily stroking it up and down. He carefully licked around the tip, catching the beads of precome on Armie’s cock and relishing in the thought that he was the one making Armie feel that good. Without hesitation, Timothée swallowed him down to the base. Armie grunted and continued to force Timmy’s mouth down onto his cock until he heard Timmy gag, tangling his fingers in his hair. Something about that noise made Armie want to shove him down even further. 

Timmy pulled off of Armie’s cock, taking in a deep breath. His lips and chin were dripping with his own saliva and Armie’s precome, which of course only seemed to make him harder. 

Armie suddenly sat up. “Get on your back.”

“Okay,” Timothée did as he was told. 

“And prop yourself up on your elbows.” Armie moved so that he was straddling Tim’s chest. As soon as Timmy was settled, Armie grabbed him by the hair and slid back into his mouth, letting out a breathy moan as he did so. His hips snapped forward and Timothée couldn’t stop making small sounds, overwhelmed by how fucking turned on he was by Armie fucking him so relentlessly. “God,” Armie grunted, “your mouth is just so fucking good.” 

This time when Timmy gagged, Armie didn’t stop. He was convinced he couldn’t if he tried. Timothée didn’t seem to mind though, whimpering around Armie’s cock as he just fucking took it. 

Armie was beginning to feel like he wasn’t going to last very long. “Timmy?”

Timothée pulled away and answered in a raspy voice. “Yeah?”

“I need to fuck you.” Armie moved down and forcefully kissed him, all lips and teeth clashing together ungracefully. For the first time that evening, Armie reached down and felt Tim’s hard cock through his underwear. Timmy instantly moaned, all too sensitive for not having even been touched. Armie quickly rid him of his boxer briefs and sank his mouth down onto Timmy’s cock; he was met with a sharp intake of breath followed by a high pitched whimper. “God, fuck,” Timmy grasped onto Armie’s hair for dear life, already so close to the edge that he became concerned he would fall off before he even got the chance to feel Armie inside of him. Obviously Armie could tell how close Timothée really was because he let up and leaned over Timmy, rummaging for lube in the drawer of the bedside table.

Armie hurriedly covered his fingers in lube, carefully sliding one finger into Tim as he covered Timmy’s neck in sloppy kisses. Timothée’s breath hitched as he dug his fingernails into Armie’s back. “Armie, please,” he begged, eyes squeezed shut and eyebrows drawn together, much too turned on for this amount of foreplay.

As much as Armie loved to draw things out, he decided to be courteous and added a second, and shortly after that, a third finger, curling them up inside Timmy, who couldn’t seem to shut up. It quickly escalated to point where Timothée was beginning to fuck himself on Armie’s fingers, and that’s when Armie decided it was time. He once again had to rummage around in the drawer for a condom, hastily rolling it onto his cock. He positioned himself in between Tim’s legs. “Wait,” Timothée said, struggling to catch his breath. “I wanna ride you.”

Armie could’ve sworn his cock twitched at the sound of those words. He nodded vigorously and flopped onto his back. Timmy wasted no time lowering himself down onto Armie’s cock, bracing himself with both hands on Armie’s chest. Armie couldn’t tear his eyes from Timothée’s face contorted in pleasure. He was so fucking gorgeous.

Timothée grinded his hips down against Armie’s, leaning back a little so that Armie’s cock would go even further inside of him. Armie didn’t know what came over him in that moment, but he brought his hand to Timmy’s cheek in a sharp slap. Timothée cried out, incredibly aroused by the unexpected pain. “You fucking like that, don’t you?” Armie murmured, slapping him yet again.

“Fuck,” Timmy cried, “Yes. God, I love it.” Armie gripped onto Timothée’s hips and held him in place as thrusted up into him, drawing tiny whimpers from the boy. “Shit,” Armie huffed, desperate for more, “I need you on all fours.” Timothée reluctantly got off of Armie and onto his knees. He laid his head in the crook of his elbow as Armie positioned himself behind him, pushing into him with no hesitation. 

Armie grabbed Timmy’s hips once again and forced him back onto his cock. Timothée shamelessly moaned into the mattress. “Do you like being fucked from behind like the fucking slut you are?”

Jesus. Timmy wasn’t sure how long he’d last if Armie kept talking like that. “Yes, god,” he answered back. 

“Are you a little slut?”

Timothée tried to keep still as Armie pounded into him with no remorse. Only a mix of moans and profanities left his lips. “I’m sorry,” Armie fisted Timmy’s hair in his hands and yanked Timothée’s head back, “I didn’t catch your answer.”

“Fuck,” Timmy whined. “Yes.”

“That’s what I fucking thought. I love the way you look, fucking yourself on my cock.” Armie was holding Timmy’s hips so tight that Tim was positive he was bound to have finger shaped bruises the next morning. “Are you gonna be a good boy and come for me?”

“Yes.” Armie picked up the pace and reached his hand around so he could fist Timothée’s cock as he was fucking him. The amount of stimulation was too much, and just a few minutes later Timmy was spilling over Armie’s hand, repeatedly saying “shit” as he heaved, struggling to catch his breath.

Armie quickly pulled out of him. “I want you on your back.” Weak after coming, Timmy tried his best to comply. Armie gently pushed him downwards so that he was laying flat and moved so his knees were on either side of Timmy’s head. Armie tightened his hand around Timothée’s throat, choking him while occupied his other hand by squeezing his cock, rapidly moving up and down his length in a desperate effort to come. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Armie came over his hand, painting Timmy’s lips and cheeks as well as a few of his curls. Timothée brought his mouth to Armie’s hand, sucking two fingers into his mouth so he could taste Armie once more. He fucking loved it - all of it, but especially the feeling of being come onto. He fucking loved licking his lips and tasting Armie. Maybe he really was a slut after all.


End file.
